Power measurement devices can be installed to measure power consumed by computers, such as servers. In some systems, server power measurements are taken on the alternating current (AC) input. Measurements on the AC input reflect the power of the entire system and not individual components. In some cases, power measurement on the AC input can be inaccurate because of changing power factors and changing efficiency of the power supply as the load changes.
In certain instances, a component can include a measurement device and a communication interface, such as the Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) bus. The measurement device and the communication interface are integrated within a voltage regulator circuit of the component. Power drawn by the integrated measurement device and communication interface can effect power measurements made and the measurements can be subject to inaccuracy as the load on the voltage regulator changes.